Slazzy Chris
by Wild Kratts Fan Fan Fan
Summary: Heard of Tazzy Chris, but Slazzy Chris? Chris has become a snow leopard when his friends Snowita and Kaybro broke his cps. Now Chris has to survive 15 years as a snow leopard's point of view. Will he make it? I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! But I do own Snowita and Kaybro!
1. Death

Slazzy Chris

Heard of Tazzy Chris, but Slazzy Chris? Chris has become a snow leopard when his friends Snowita and Kaybro broke his cps. Now Chris has to survive 15 years as a snow leopard's point of view. Will he make it?

"Brrrrr, its cold bro" Martin shivered

"Yeah….it's really cold here at Ladakh, India" Chris said

"Soooooo …...….where are those snow leopards?" Martin asked, while rubbing his hands,

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Chris replied

"Hey! You can't hush me, I'm your older bro!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh"

"Hey Chris? Are you listening?"

"There they are! Two cubs with their mother and father "Chris said excitedly

"CHRIS ARE YOU LIS…uh…..WHAT? "Martin asked

"Look a snow leopard family" he said while pointing towards the top of a hill

"Uhhhhh…Chris, you should look at the bottom of the hill too" martin added while pointing to the bottom the hill where two men were with their guns

"Oh no poachers! We've got to save em! "Chris said

"Chris, tell me something I don't know already!" martin joked as they sped off

Half of the way down Martin whispered to Chris "Bro, I will get the poachers and you go get the leopards"

"Kay bro" Chris replied

"Hey, I gotta name one of them Kaybro!" martin exclaimed

"Good one" Chris laughed.

Little did they knew it was the last adventure of Chris as a human for 15 years!

Martin quickly made a burrow in snow and projected the picture as if a snow leopard near the poachers.

Meanwhile Chris followed the leopards. He tried to hide his smell, but at once the leopards recognized a human.

They started running. Suddenly, another poacher came. He shot the father!

Chris watched with horror as the father died. The mother and cubs ran the other way.

Suddenly, a deep creek in the snow swallowed the mother leopard!

Chris saw how the poor thing fell from the snow into a cave nearly 300 feet deep.

Naturally, the mother died.

Chris picked the cubs with a heavy heart.

Tears fell down from his cheeks to the hard, cold snow below.

Martin saw Chris signaling him to go to the Tortuga, so he ran up to Chris to follow him.

"Where are the parents of those cute teeny-tiny snowy, whitey, icy, precious, bubby, little cubs?" Martin asked.

Chris did not answer, but more and more tears started to fall from his eyes.

Martin knew something was wrong with his little bro, so he kept quiet.

As soon as they reached the Tortuga HQ, Chris put the cubs down on the table.

Then he went to his own room.

The cubs followed him, as if they liked him {they really did!}

Chris sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

He started to cry and sobbed bitterly.

He fell into the bed and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried.

His pillow got soaked in tears and blood from the intense crying.

Martin watched him sadly, he didn't know what to do because Chris was usually the one who made decisions.

Not knowing what to do, Martin didn't talk to him, as he considered himself annoying.

Seeing Chris cry made him feel to burst into cries, so he walked away from the room, thinking Chris would be fine.

But alas, he was wrong.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

_**Me- liked my story? review please!**_

_***Martin comes in***_

_**Mk-hey, what have you done to chris?**_

_**Me- Nothing, Why?**_

_**Mk- cause you are the author**_

_**Me oh, well, read the chapter *facepalm***_

_**Mk- Grrr, im gonna make you as flat as a French fry, come here!**_

_**Me- got to go, bye **_

_***martin and I run out***_


	2. Creature Power Suit CRAZY!

Slazzy Chris part two!

"Martin, where's Chris? Is he okay? Why are you sad?" Aviva asked

"Don't ask, I'm the oldest sibling, a responsible brother, yet I can't even console my younger brother. I am not worthy of even…even…even calling a big brother!" he replied as he burst into sobs.

"No, no Martin, don't cry. Go to your brother, talk to him, tell him what you feel" Aviva advised.

"Yes, you are right! I will go to the rescue of brother!" he said as he wiped his tears and went to his room.

"He will never change." Aviva laughed.

Martin went to his room, the door flew open, and he glanced inside.

Chris was sitting with the cubs. The cubs were staring at him.

Tears, along with blood, moved down his cheek.

Chris had surely burst a few blood vessels by crying.

Chris smiled faintly as he looked at the cubs, then he noticed Martin…..

Chris looked at Martin, he saw tears forming on his older brother's face.

"Ummmm…uh….I mean….hi! Err….I want to say that…that….uh stupid me...no I mean….." he stammered.

Chris smiled at him and said "calm down, Martin. Just take a deep breath and sit down"

_*Only Chris can handle situations this hard, I mean, he's sad too, he's crying, yet he can console me. Chris is more like an elder bro than me. Ohhh Chris, my poor brother, I'm a bad bad brother*_

Martin thought as he plopped down next to Chris.

"So what do you want to say, Martin? Chris asked, with a faint smile in his face.

"I want to ask that…..wait, first you go to Aviva and get your treatment done, you are crying blood!" Martin said, obviously joking!

"Yeah, you are right bro" Chris said, smiling sadly as he went to find Aviva.

**_After two days_**

"Ok ok, you can name the male cub, BUT I GET TO NAME THE FEMALE ONE OKAY!" Chris said, his eyes bandaged.

"See I win! Soooooo the name of the cub should be…..hey! I remember that…Ummmm that name…yeah! I got it, his name is Kaybro!" Martin said as he sat on Chris' bed.

"And the other, yeah Snowita! My princess Snowita! Kinda snow white but better!" Chris said.

After Chris had bursted a few blood vessels, he had to stay two days with his eyes bandaged. Today, midnight it was to be removed.

Until then, Chris had to be moved here and there with a blindfold, and Martin took advantage of Chris' blindfold.

"Hey Chris look here! A little chipmunk is dancing!"

"Stop it martin, don't make me feel I'm going to lose my head at this blindness!" Chris said angrily

"Look, it is eating a nut, so cute!" said martin

"GRRR MARTIN IM GONNA KILL YOU" Chris yelled

"Go on, kill me if you can find me!" martin said as he ran out

Chris bumped into two trees, a leg of the Tortuga, his hover chair, and many more things I could not count!

Ouch!

**_At midnight_**

"At last" Chris said, as Aviva and Koki pulled out the bandage on his eyes

"So Chris, how do you feel?" Martin asked

"Fine," Chris started "But the co…"Chris said as Snowita jumped onto Chris

Chris fell on the ground as Kaybro tugged his hair

"Snowita! Kaybro! Stop, ha…ha…ha…stop stop...ha-ha…ha...wait you two …ha" Chris said as Snowita tickled him.

Everyone laughed, Martin rolled at the floor, laughing uncontrollably

A bright light shone on Snowita. It was the light reflected from Chris' creature power suit glass activation button.

Snowita jumped on Chris' chest and bit the deactivation belt, wiping out some buttons, licking the wires and chips and finally, broke Chris' activation button.

Tortuga filled with a neon-green light, Snowita and Kaybro jumped off Chris.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH! YYYEEEEOOOOWWWW! HELP ME PLEASE! AARGH!" A scream echoed in the Tortuga…

To Be Continued….


	3. New Specie, No Bro

Slazzy Chris part three

"AARRGHHHH!" the voice echoed

A body lit with neon green light rose to the air

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" the body screamed

The rest of the gang watched unbelievably as the body rose to the air

Screams and shrieks came from the poor body which was in utterly unimaginable pain

The gang, especially his elder brother, were worried

The blue clad boy had painful tears in his eyes, as he watched his baby-brother rise to the air and

*! POOF!*

The team watched as the body vanished into thin air.

The clothes of the green boy fell down

The remains were but a white tee, a green jacket and khaki shorts.

The older brother ran up to the fabric, searching every pocket and hole, but not finding a soul in there.

Not any sign of his younger brother nor his creature power suit

"Where could he have gone?" the inventor girl asked

The blue clad boy was speechless, tears falling into the green jacket

"No, no, this is a dream. Only a dream. This cannot happen, please tell me this is a nightmare, please please!" the boy said, holding up the green jacket.

"You know it isn't" the afro-girl said sadly

"No you cannot mean that, that Ch.…Chris is…..Chris is…" he muttered

"Gone" the inventor finished

"Nooooooooo, Chris, don't leave me bro," he said "don't leave me….."

Everybody looked down, the blue bro fell to his knees and started crying on the green jacket

"Chris, why Chris?" he muttered

Suddenly another blinding flash of light hit the ship

"Chris?" the elder asked

After the light died down, the blue bro searched again

He noticed small lump in the jacket

He opened the jacket to find only a small egg-like shell green in colour

"Hey Aviva, scan this" martin said as he continued to searched for Chris

Aviva picked up the shell and scanned it

"MARTIN! CHECK THIS OUT, A NEW SPECIE OF MAMMAL, A FELINE THAT LAYS EGGS***" Aviva screamed

"WHAT?" martin asked

"Check this out" Aviva said as she showed martin the scan of the egg

"Wow, if Chris was here he would have…..have…" he said as he looked at the clothes "I think I am going to pack those clothes as they are the only thing from which we can remember Chris." martin said, tears falling

"Yeah" Jimmy said as he came behind from Koki

"What were you doing?" Koki asked

"Uhhhhh I was eating my cookies ha-ha" he said nervously as Koki gave him a scornful look

"Hey martin check it out, the eggs….gonna break…..in about…..10 days!" Aviva said

"I will be waiting…." Martin said as he left the room sadly

_**10 days later**_

"Hey 'viva, you got to speak to martin, he's not come out from his room for 9 days! He didn't eat either, he is always staring Chris' clothes and looking moodily at the photo album, and he will die if it goes on like this!" Koki said to Aviva

"I have an idea, look!" she said pointing to the incubator "the egg's gonna break!" she finished

"Let's go tell martin" Koki said

Somehow, they brought martin back at the center, the crew, Snowita and Kaybro watched as the egg burst open as a green snow leopard came out

"Meow?"

The Snow-Leopard's P.O.V.

_Where am I? Why can I not see*? Martin? Aviva? Koki? Jimmy? You all there? Martin? Bro?_

"Look! A geern sonw loeaprd! No mamaml has eevr be seen wtih geren fur! I mdae a graet dsiocevry!"_ a voice said_

_What? Hey that's martin's voice, martin where are you? Martin? Please answer, I cannot see!_

"Lsietn! It is moeiwng! So ctue cub, he is a mlae, so I wloud clal him…uh….he is geren, so his nmae is Crhis!"

_Wait, did he call CHRIS? Yeah, it's me bro, me! Where am I? Why can't I see? What happened to me?_

_What's that thing picking me up? This is so warm, I feel sleepy…ZzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzz_

Normal P.O.V.

Martin said, "Look! A green snow leopard! No mammal has ever be seen with green fur! I made a great discovery!" martin said excitedly

"Listen! It is meowing! So cute cub. He is a male, so I would call him…uh….he is green, so his name is Chris!" martin said as the kitten mewed

Martin picked the cub up and hold it to his eyes as the leopard kit curled up and fell to sleep

Aviva giggled "martin, looks like your hand is far _too _cozy!"

"Yeah," he started "let's place it back in the incubator, collect samples and research it tomorrow"

"Come Kaybro and Snowita, let's feed you" Koki said, signaling Jimmy it is the time to feed the cubs

Martin looked at the cub as it slept, the green colour reminded him of Chris, but where did his creature power suit go?

Suddenly, a thought struck his mind!

_To Be Continued….._

_*A snow leopard is blind the first 25 days of its life**, but in the story, it is one day_

_** {not sure}_

_*** Not really existing specie_

_Me: If I get more than10 reviews overnight, I'll update it tomorrow. If 10 reviews in 2 days, I'll update it the 3__rd__ day. If 10 in a week, I'll update it a fortnight later. If 10 reviews in a fortnight then update in a month._

_*martin comes in*_

_Mk: where is Chris?_

_Me: read the next page_

_Mk: where is the next page?_

_Me: coming soon_

_Mk: what will I do till then_

_Me: wait._

_Mk: what?_

_Me: well, review!_

_Mk: wait till I review you, *clenches fist*_

_Me: uh-oh*runs out*_

_Mk: *chases after me saying "wait you!"*_


	4. Slazzy Chris

Slazzy Chris part Four

The young leopard cub was sleeping, his green fur waving as he slept.

"This can happen, yes got it! It can surely happen, Aviva! I got the answer!" martin said

"What can happen?" Aviva asked

"Chris was wearing his CPS. And it glowed. Do you remember tazzy Chris?" martin concluded

"Yeah, he was. So you are telling that it malfunctioned so badly, he became an egg and now a snow leopard." Aviva caught the point

"EXACTLY!" martin said "let's check"

"No, let him sleep. We will try tomorrow!" Aviva advised

"Okay" he said sadly as he looked at the cub the size of his index finger

**Next day**

Chris' P.O.V.

*yawn* *stretch*

_Where am I? What am I doing?_

_Hey, I can see! Let me scan the place…._

_A refrigerator, a screen, a table, a pizza box, a computer, a hover chair, __two blue eyes__, a door, a boo…..WHAT?_

_Two blue eyes? Let me look closely, smell it, no use. I do not have well developed organs._

"_Come here little fella, are you Chris? *sigh* I feel stupid im talking to an animal"_

_Wait a min, that voice is…Martin! *drop* hey….is it raining? Umm *lick*, no it is salty, *looks up* oh no, martin's crying!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Martin was crying, the green fur kept him reminding of Chris. He cried, he saw chris' blood covered face, his body lit with neon green light, his screams filled martin's head, his calls and voice kept ringing in his ears.

Next thing he knew, the cub was rubbing its back against martin's arms. Martin smiled at it and picked it up. The cub wiped his tears and hugged him and smiled at him.

Martin could understand and recognize that embracing and caring nature ANYWHERE on the earth.

"You are Chris, bro, and I know it" martin said, and hugged back. Chris nodded, his eyes filling.  
Martin put Chris back in the incubator, and wiped his tears.

"Hey martin, if we want to check if he is Chris, we need to cut his chest skin, open a muscle and collect tissue and blood samples from it, can you help me?" Aviva said, with tons of plans and papers on her hand

Chris shrunk in fear, then stared at martin who gave him a nervous smile

Then martin said to Aviva "well Aviva, it IS Chris"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm his brother"

*Aviva glares*

"Okay okay, I asked him and he communicated through sign-language"

"I don't believe you"

Martin looks at Chris, places his hand down and says- "if you are Chris, come on my hand"

Chris looked at martin, then Aviva and stared at martin's hand. Finally he climbed on top of martin's palm.

"If he wasn't Chris, why would he come?" martin said confidently

Aviva lifted a brow up. Finally she said," Okay okay, but I still need to operate him so I can fix him"

With that, Chris fainted

"And that made things easier "martin joked

…..

After the operation, martin was pacing. Although he is the joker of the Tortuga-team, he can turn more serious than Aviva.

Finally, the red light beeped and Aviva came out.

"WHATHAPPENEDISCHRISOKAYHOWISHEISHESEVERLYHURTORLIGHTLYWILLHEBEOKAYISHENORMALHOWISHECOMEONTELLQUICKJIMMYANDKOKIWANTTOKNOWTOOPLEASETELLFAST!" he blurted out

"Wait, let me tell you. He is okay, but I have a terrible news"

"IS HE HURT?"

"No, ha ha not that kind, but MORE TROUBLE than EVER"

"WHAT?"

"Chris is a kitten for the next 15 years"

"15 YEARS?"

"Yep. Good news is

Chris is now ½ m long

Even after 15 years, you will stay 27, me 22, koki 25, jimmy 24 and chris 23."

"ANYTHING ELSE?"

"Yeah, you need to take care of Chris" she said

"JUST GREAT" he replied sarcastically

() ()  
(o.o)  
( ) ( )o

{n_n}  
(_)(_)Z

(^) _ (^)  
_( {_} {_} )_


End file.
